Trapped by Trust
by X-Daydream
Summary: La Destinée peut être changée par certaines décisions... Mais lorsque son Messager prend sur lui de choisir un dénouement en particulier, cela mène à bien plus que la grandeur du Roi Présent et A Venir. Slash.


_**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, et malgré toutes les lettres de menace que j'ai envoyées, les personnages de la série Merlin appartiennent à la BBC. Je vous informerai s'il y a du changement suite à l'enlèvement que je prévois en Juin à Pierrefonds (avec l'aide de ma… conseillère en écriture)._

_**NDA :** C'est sûrement le seul OS de cette taille que j'ai écrit depuis six ans. Les autres ont tendance à être trop courts… ou pas finis. Alors celui-ci est une première ! Sortez le champagne ! *smile* Et sortez peut-être les kleenex, ça peut servir en passant… _

_**Info :** Cet OS suit la fin de la saison 4, donc le couronnement de Guenièvre et son mariage avec Arthur. Le point de vue est entièrement celui de Merlin dans la majorité du texte alors ne vous étonnez pas de ne pas avoir les sentiments ressentis par les autres acteurs expliqués clairement. Ce n'est que ce que Merlin pense._

**Trapped By Trust.**

Une seule règle avait toujours été claire pour Merlin : sa magie ne serait jamais utilisée pour blesser Arthur. Même si celui-ci tenait une arme pointée sur lui…

* * *

><p>Le Grand Dragon était un point de repère important auquel il se fiait souvent lors de sa première « incarnation ». <em>Il<em> avait une connaissance qui n'était pas encore à la portée du jeune magicien, celle du passé et de l'avenir. _Il_ savait ce qui devait arriver, ce qui pouvait arriver et ce qui ne serait jamais possible.

Même si Merlin ne mettait pas forcément ses conseils en pratique, il écoutait toujours l'avis que lui donnait la créature. Parce qu'_il_ était direct lorsque c'était nécessaire, qu'importe que le jeune garçon qu'il était ait envie d'entendre ou pas. Kilgarrah lui avait dit de laisser Mordred être exécuté, il l'avait aidé à s'enfuir. Résultat, l'existence de ce petit druide menaçait à elle seule la vie d'Arthur. Ensuite _il_ lui avait dit de ne pas faire confiance à Morgane, de ne pas l'aider, de la tuer. Le brun avait fait tout ça, un peu dans le désordre et pas forcément comme il le fallait : il ne lui avait pas parlé de sa propre magie mais l'avait conduite aux druides l'avait empoisonnée pour ensuite la laisser soigner par Morgause et finalement ne lui avait plus fait confiance quand elle était revenue après une année avec sa demi-sœur. Autant dire qu'il avait tout fait de travers puisqu'il aurait suffi qu'il parle à la Pendragon de ses pouvoirs pour qu'elle ait un soutien dans le château et toute l'histoire aurait sûrement pu être évitée… Ou du moins en partie. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il aurait pu changer le cours des événements, mais ce n'était pas de l'avis du Dragon millénaire.

« _La Destinée ne peut être contredite._ » Avait-il déclaré, solennel. « _Tu découvriras bien assez tôt qu'il ne faut pas la contrarier._ »

Et bien sûr, il avait écouté l'oiseau de mauvais augure avec attention.

* * *

><p>Avoir à croiser le regard empli de haine d'Arthur pendant plusieurs réincarnations ne devenait pas plus facile avec le temps. Bien au contraire, la douleur empirait.<p>

Rien qu'en voyant ses yeux se poser sur lui pour la première fois, Merlin pouvait définir si le blond avait récupéré ou non ses souvenirs des vies précédentes. Si Arthur ne se rappelait plus de rien, ce serait une réaction normale : celle de quelqu'un qui vient de vous rencontrer et ne sait pas encore s'il vous apprécie ou non. Si au contraire, il avait retrouvé la mémoire, ses orbes bleutés vireraient invariablement vers un acier perçant. Le sentiment prédominant à ce moment se lisait sans peine. De la Haine. Un véritable dégoût à l'égard de sa personne.

Quand c'était le cas, il était tout bonnement inutile d'essayer de rester auprès de lui. Et c'était bien compréhensible. Comment ne pourrait-on pas détester du plus profond de son âme celui qui avait modifié vos sentiments à sa guise ? C'était impossible. Et c'était toujours ainsi. Le plus simple moment passé entre les murs de Camelot se révélait être un mensonge honteux aux yeux de son Roi. Une fois, il avait décidé de rester, pour l'observer de loin et tant pis s'il n'obtenait même pas une œillade amicale. Malheureusement, Arthur –ou Andrew dans cette incarnation ?– n'était pas d'accord avec son initiative et vu qu'ils étaient au même lycée, il avait fait de lui son martyre préféré. A la fin de la première année, il avait changé d'école et déménagé. Par la suite, il avait pris la décision de laisser une simple empreinte magique sur l'ancien souverain d'Albion au cas où il aurait des ennuis et s'était évaporé dans la nature.

Parfois il trouvait Lancelot ou Gauvain... un autre des chevaliers de temps en temps. Quand Lancelot était avec Guenièvre –rarement lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Arthur en premier–, il pouvait rester avec eux un moment. Si le chevalier se souvenait, il n'avait pas besoin de cacher sa peine et son amertume. Après tout, il savait. Il savait ce que Merlin avait fait, savait ce qu'il avait sacrifié, savait comment il avait été dupé.

* * *

><p>Comme Kilgarrah s'évertuait à le dire, il était exceptionnel que Merlin fasse ce qu'il lui disait alors que c'était lui-même qui venait lui demander de l'aide. Et ça avait bien souvent eu des conséquences désastreuses. Morgane était passée à l'ennemi, Mordred avait grandi et entraîné son pouvoir avant de rejoindre la fille d'Uther rendue folle de rage par la mort de Morgause. A deux, ils avaient déclenché plusieurs attaques sur Camelot et tué bon nombre de gens.<p>

Les champs de batailles avaient été piétinés par les chevaux des soldats. La terre était devenue rouge, dernière trace de tout le sang versé par les guerriers des deux camps. Les pertes avaient été innombrables. Arthur en avait été profondément affligé, lui qui voulait tellement régner avec justesse et grandeur sur son peuple. Il s'était retrouvé à diriger des armées entières, trop vite balayées, trop vite remplacées, … Ca avait été un calvaire.

Jusqu'au jour où Mordred avait été touché par une lame couverte de poison et les offensives avaient cessé. D'abord méfiantes, les troupes ne s'étaient pas entièrement retirées. Puis une année avait passé, deux, trois, … Les hommes étaient rentrés chez eux, heureux de retrouver leurs familles, heureux d'embrasser à nouveau leurs femmes, de retrouver leurs enfants lorsque ceux-ci n'avait pas été assez matures pour être embrigadés dans l'armée et mourir à la guerre. Des civières par centaines avaient afflué sur Camelot, rendant à la cité les omnipotents, les blessés, les mourants et d'autres braves combattants –ces corps innombrables– qui ne purent supporter le voyage du retour et revoir une dernière fois la plus haute tour du château de Camelot s'élever dans le ciel, ses drapeaux flottant paresseusement aux vents, comme si rien de ces horreurs n'avait jamais existé. Le royaume avait de nouveau prospéré.

La seule chose que le peuple avait crainte, c'était l'absence d'un héritier.

« _Ils veulent être sûrs que la relève est assurée, c'est normal._ »

« _Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, Merlin._ » Avait soupiré Arthur, déchiré entre deux devoirs très différents. « _Est-ce que tu me demandes vraiment de faire ça ? _»

« _Je vous demande de faire ce qu'ils attendent de vous. C'est dans l'ordre des choses._ »

Être au front pendant la bataille avait définitivement changé le sorcier. Les sorts qu'il avait prononcés avaient été lancés dans l'unique but de tuer. Car il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives. Protéger le plus grand roi de tous les temps n'était pas un travail facile. Il fallait se salir les mains pour le mener à bien, peu importe qu'il soit malade de croiser son reflet dans un miroir après coup. La Magie avait été sa seule arme et il en avait usé au maximum, allant jusqu'à faire brûler vives les deux armées la première fois. Il en avait acquis un contrôle accru par la suite mais ce qui avait été fait était fait. Il avait massacré alliés et ennemis en quelques instants. Et quelle chance qu'Arthur ait été à côté de lui à ce moment, assez proche pour être englobé dans son bouclier, sinon lui aussi aurait connu cette fin horrible.

Mais Arthur ne lui en avait pas voulu. Il l'avait regardé en silence, un soupire de désolation franchissant ses lèvres puis ils étaient retournés à Camelot. Le Roi avait couvert son erreur en racontant qu'un des magiciens ennemis avaient lancé le sortilège en dernier recours et que si Merlin n'avait pas eu de protection magique autour d'eux, ils seraient morts eux aussi.

Au lieu de le rendre dur, la guerre l'avait fait grandir. Il avait appris qu'il était inutile de se laisser submerger par les horreurs qu'il avait vécues, parfois provoquées, et qu'au contraire il fallait se montrer fort et bon. Pour que son peuple n'ait plus peur, qu'il ose vivre en se reposant sur la confiance qu'il avait en son régent. Il était devenu un homme réfléchi et encore plus honnête qu'autrefois. Au sujet de son mariage en premier lieu.

« _Je ne me servirai pas de Guenièvre de cette façon._ »

« _C'est votre reine._ »

« _Pour gouverner seulement._ »

« _Je ne peux pas vous donner ce que votre peuple vous réclame. Ce n'est pas ma fonction, Arthur, et vous le savez._ » Avait-il insisté, le regard résolument posé sur son roi même si les mots lui brûlaient la gorge.

« _Si je décide de faire ça, le reste… il…_ »

« _Vous ne me devrez rien._ »

Le blond avait été blessé, il l'avait vu. Mais la situation n'avait pas d'échappatoire. Si la lignée des Pendragon ne se prolongeait pas après lui, le royaume serait abandonné aux mains du premier qui le réclamerait et tout recommencerait comme avant. Albion serait à nouveau désuni et les fils des anciens rois voudraient se battre pour obtenir le pouvoir sur les autres.

Si pour ce faire, Arthur et lui devaient retomber dans la relation platonique qu'ils avaient eu une décennie plus tôt, alors qu'il en fut ainsi. Son destin était d'épauler le Roi Présent et A Venir. Partager les aspects plus intimes de sa vie ne faisait pas partie de sa mission. Il en avait aimé chaque moment, parce que contrairement à son impression de départ, le blond méritait tellement d'avoir la couronne que les prophéties lui promettaient.

« _Merlin, je pourrais trouver un héritier-_ »

« _Il ne serait pas de votre sang. Reconnaissez l'évidence, votre serment de respecter Guenièvre en tant que votre reine mais sans la toucher n'a plus de raison d'être._ »

« _Je ne serai pas un mari infidèle. Si je dois rentrer dans son lit, tu ne pourras plus revenir dans le mien. Jamais._ »

Comme si répéter ce qu'ils savaient déjà tous les deux changeait quoi que ce soit.

Il détestait devoir faire ça, forcer Arthur à l'écouter. C'était son devoir de conseiller mais aussi d'_ami_ –autant réutiliser ce terme puisqu'il serait le seul d'actualité à l'avenir. Il n'en était pas moins difficile. Surtout quand la décision à prendre revenait à l'écarter complètement de celui qui faisait de lui un être entier, au profit de sa femme.

A bien y réfléchir, il ne comprenait même pas comment Gwen, si droite et douce, avait accepté ce compromis. Elle avait obtenu un royaume à gouverner mais on lui avait dénié ce qu'elle désirait vraiment : l'amour de son Roi. Peut-être était-ce les attaques brutales et toutes plus meurtrières les unes que les autres de Morgane qui lui avait forcé la main. Elle aurait pu partir, refuser de servir de façade, et de cette manière fragiliser la foi de leur peuple en Arthur. Mais elle n'était pas comme ça. Alors elle était restée, comme un soutien « politique ».

Leur mariage si jeune avait été confronté à la guerre et à la mort. La Reine n'avait pas sa place sur un champ de bataille, elle devait rester dans la citadelle, régentant en attendant le retour de son souverain. Mais il y avait eu trop de combats et trop peu de repos. Le réconfort dont Arthur avait eu besoin, Gwen n'avait pas été là pour le lui donner.

Alors peut-être qu'en y repensant, c'était lui qui avait été égoïste. Il avait saisi l'occasion sans y repenser deux fois. La main du blond dans le creux de ses reins avait été si douce, son souffle sur sa nuque si chaud, son regard céruléen si tendre malgré la fatigue… Le barrage qu'il avait érigé pour retenir son trop plein d'affection grandissant de jour en jour au contact du jeune prince avait lâché d'un coup.

Peut-être le temps de le rendre à celle à qui il appartenait de droit était-il arrivé. Et il serait damné plus qu'il ne l'était déjà s'il ne faisait pas le bon choix.

« _Ca n'arrivera plus, Sire._ »

Et comme ça, rien qu'avec un titre qui n'avait plus passé ses lèvres depuis des années, une barrière venait de se dresser à nouveau.

* * *

><p>En dépit des efforts fournis dans ce but, après des mois, la reine n'attendait toujours pas d'enfant.<p>

* * *

><p>« <em>Ca ne sert à rien.<em> »

« _Bien sûr que si !_ » S'était-il empressé de répliquer, les yeux brillants d'espérance contenue de son souverain ne pouvant signifier qu'une chose. « _Ayez un peu de patience, ça vous changera._ »

La douleur vive qui avait remplacé l'étincelle précédente dans le regard d'Arthur lui fit mal comme si elle était la sienne. Cela ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'à lui. Et Dieu comme il aurait voulu qu'ils retombent dans leurs anciennes habitudes comme s'il n'avait jamais été question d'un quelconque héritier… Mais l'un d'eux devait rester sur ses positions et ce ne serait pas le Roi.

Alors il fit la chose la plus logique dans son esprit. Bien qu'il n'ait plus eu recours au Grand Dragon depuis la guerre, les mots sortirent de sa bouche comme s'il les avait prononcés hier. Kilgarrah était venu, forcé par la puissance de Seigneur des Dragons qui coulait dans les veines de Merlin.

« _Que puis-je pour toi, jeune magicien ?_ »

« _Je ne suis plus si jeune_. » Avait-il fait remarquer, contrarié que l'animal l'associe encore à l'enfant qui ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans se poser de questions.

Et qui avait fait tant d'erreurs.

Son lui actuel n'était plus si naïf et innocent qu'avant mais ses décisions et les conseils qu'il avait donnés à Arthur avaient été judicieux et sages. Ils avaient aidé à unifier Albion, comme on le lui avait demandé.

La créature reptilienne avait ri :

« _Non, certes. Mais il te manque quelques siècles d'expérience pour que je te qualifie autrement._ »

« _Accomplir ma destinée ne compte-t-il pas dans votre jugement ?_ »

« _Oh si, cela compterait certainement… si tu l'avais achevée jusqu'au bout._ »

« _Que voulez-vous dire ?_ »

Ce n'était sûrement pas ses phrases énigmatiques qui lui avaient manqué.

« _Qu'il te reste encore des choses à faire, Merlin._ »

« _Lesquelles ?_ » Avait-il demandé, un sourcil arqué par le doute.

« _T'en aller._ »

Le vide qui se creusa dans sa poitrine en entendant ces mots le fit reculer d'un pas sans le vouloir. Son coeur manqua un battement avant de repartir normalement et une voix à l'intérieur de sa tête lui souffla que cette simple indication marquait le début d'une chute bien plus vertigineuse.

* * *

><p>Il y avait les fois où Arthur ne se souvenait pas. C'était évidemment celles qu'il préférait. Il avait ainsi l'occasion de lui parler, de lui réapprendre à le connaître, de redevenir amis… Et plus. Mais il avait appris à vivre avec le savoir qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais redevenir l'autre face de la pièce sur laquelle son Roi se trouvait. Parce que plus ils étaient proches, plus le barrage de ses souvenirs s'affaiblissait. Jusqu'au jour où il craquait. C'était arrivé deux fois.<p>

La première, il avait été tellement heureux de revoir le blond sans discerner la haine dans son regard qu'il avait tout bonnement bondi de joie quand il lui avait demandé de sortir tous les deux. Il n'avait pas fait attention, le film qu'ils avaient été voir était long et ennuyeux, et au bout d'une demi-heure, ils s'embrassaient dans le fond de la salle. Sa seule erreur avait été de murmurer sans vraiment le vouloir le prénom qui était gravé sur son âme depuis des centaines d'années... Et il ne s'en était rendu compte que lorsque son compagnon s'était éloigné de lui soudainement.

L'obscurité ambiante l'avait empêché de voir la flamme de rage s'allumer dans les yeux d'Arthur –Matthieu à ce moment– lorsque tout lui était revenu. Il lui avait presque décroché la mâchoire d'un coup de poing et avait quitté les lieux furieux.

La seconde, il avait pris plus de précautions. Il s'était assuré de ne pas répéter des événements ou des phrases qui auraient pu réveiller la mémoire endormie d'Alex, la huitième incarnation d'Arthur. Il avait eu de la chance. Leur relation avait évolué pour le mieux, bien qu'elle n'égalât pas le niveau de complicité de ce qu'ils avaient eu dans leur première vie. Puis stupidement, c'était arrivé. Alex avait collé la main à sa poitrine soudainement, lâchant le vieux carton qu'il était en train de vider, et s'était effondré au sol. Le temps pour que Merlin le découvre là, aussi court qu'il ait pu être, fut fatal. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les formules de guérisons.

Il avait appelé les secours et s'était agenouillé près de lui, prenant sa main dans les siennes.

« _Alex, Alex, ouvre les yeux. Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Alex !_ »

Avec soulagement, il avait vu les paupières de son compagnon se lever pour obéir à sa demande.

Uniquement pour être cloué sur place par la froideur qui se dégageait maintenant des prunelles de son Roi.

« _Comment un être aussi abject que toi peut-il exister ? Une fois ne te suffisait donc pas ?_ » Avait-il articulé, la voix tranchante malgré son souffle presque éteint.

Quand l'ambulance était arrivée, son cœur avait cessé de battre depuis longtemps. Celui de Merlin aussi. A côté d'eux se trouvait un cadre à la vitre brisée avec une photo de Jennifer et Alex au bal du collège. Sur leurs têtes, la couronne du roi et celle de la reine.

C'était après cet épisode désastreux que Merlin avait décidé de ne pas essayer d'être plus qu'un ami, allant même jusqu'à repousser les avances de l'une des incarnations d'Arthur. Pour lui, c'était moins difficile à vivre comme relation. Pour Benjamin, la onzième, c'était plus sûr. Car ça avait beau être un accident, il ne se pardonnerait jamais la mort d'Alex alors qu'il n'avait que quarante-six ans.

* * *

><p>Au fil des réincarnations, il avait pu dresser une liste de constatations. Tout d'abord, de nombreux « Arthur » avaient eu un nom en « A ». Ensuite, la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux restait sensiblement, à quelques variations près. Le blond allait du plus clair au plus foncé, presque au châtain pour Matthieu. Le bleu pouvait être presque gris, comme pour Benjamin. Cependant, le plus important était certainement que la mémoire lui revenait de plus en plus tard à chaque fois. Sauf quand Merlin faisait une erreur. Mais si on reprenait depuis Adam –premier– jusqu'à Ben, il y avait clairement une augmentation dans l'âge.<p>

Ainsi il pouvait passer de plus en plus de temps avec Arthur… en priant pour qu'un jour, peut-être, il ne se souvienne plus jamais.

Ses espoirs avaient pourtant été balayé lorsque Arthur –actuellement le prénom que ses nouveaux parents avaient choisi pour lui– avait sorti le revolver qui était caché dans son manteau. Celui-là même qui était présentement pointé sur sa poitrine.

– J'ai attendu pendant si longtemps, Merlin.

Le ton cassant du jeune homme devant lui n'avait rien à voir avec celui de _son_ Arthur. Il n'avait pas récupéré sa conscience, juste ses souvenirs. Des images dénuées de leur sens d'origine et repeintes avec une toute autre signification : le Mensonge. La Trahison. La seule et unique raison pour laquelle Arthur Pendragon pouvait vous fermer son cœur.

Mais peu importait, puisque la pâle copie qui se tenait là allait mettre fin à sa vie. Dans l'unique but de venger un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas réellement.

* * *

><p>« <em>M'en aller ?<em> »

« _C'est ça._ » Avait confirmé le dragon, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

« _Mais pourquoi ?_ »

« _Il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu t'énerves._ »

« _Ah bon ? Parce que m'annoncer de but en blanc que je dois abandonner Arthur pou-_ »

« _Du calme, te dis-je._ »

Pour appuyer ses dires, l'animal ailé avait soufflé un nuage d'air chaud vers Merlin par ses naseaux.

N'allant pas vraiment jusqu'à satisfaire la commande de Kilgarrah, il avait regagné un peu de son sang-froid et croisé les bras sur son torse pour montrer qu'il espérait une raison sérieuse.

« _Arthur est distrait, n'est-ce pas. Il n'est pas concentré totalement sur sa tâche envers le royaume et échoue à donner un héritier à son trône._ »

« _Je sais tout ça, mais ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est comment l'aider !_ »

« _Je t'ai déjà donné la réponse à cette question._ »

Le Grand Dragon l'avait regardé comme s'il était un curieux petit animal et légèrement stupide sur les bords.

« _… partir._ » Avait murmuré le magicien, prenant conscience de ce que cela impliquait. « _C'est moi qui… moi qui distrait Arthur ?_ »

Et ça n'avait plus vraiment sonné comme une interrogation.

« _Entre son devoir et son affection, son cœur balance. Et malheureusement pour Albion et ses habitants, les chances ne sont pas en sa faveur. Si tu veux qu'il puisse rester roi, que son fils le devienne à son tour et que la paix reste sur le pays tout entier, tu dois suivre ton destin._ »

Il avait eu envie de protester. Il avait failli, les mots s'étaient bousculés à la barrière de ses lèvres.

_**Mordred, Morgane, …**_

Tout était arrivé de sa faute, parce qu'il n'avait pas écouté Kilgarrah. Mordred aurait dû être mort, pas une menace pour Arthur. Morgane aurait dû s'étouffer avec la Cigüe, pas rejoindre sa sœur. Et si aujourd'hui encore il n'écoutait pas, alors son Roi serait obligé de choisir entre lui et Guenièvre encore une fois. Il l'obligerait à suivre le chemin tracé par son statut, le même que celui qu'il lui avait déconseillé de prendre si son cœur ne le lui dictait pas alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un serviteur maladroit. Mais la tentation serait toujours là.

« _Bien._ »

Le dragon l'avait dévisagé avec attention.

« _Vas-tu quitter Albion et ne jamais revenir ?_ »

« _Oui._ »

« _Alors tu auras besoin de ceci…_ »

D'un nouveau souffle, la créature lui avait balayé le visage et une brume dorée s'était engouffrée en lui comme une vague qui démolissait tout sur son passage. Il était resté pantelant, un peu perdu par la tournure des événements. Là, le dragon lui avait expliqué la nature du sortilège qu'il venait de lui enseigner.

Et Merlin avait décidé de faire ce que sa Destinée lui dictait dans l'intérêt de tous… sans savoir que la Destinée elle-même avait d'autres plans.

* * *

><p>De son vivant, le Grand Dragon était le messager. Seulement, ce rôle avait une double fonction méconnue de tous. Car Kilgarrah ne faisait pas que révéler des parcelles de l'avenir. Non, il les choisissait soigneusement, les donnait au moment approprié et s'arrangeait ainsi pour que l'issue finale soit celle qui devait <em>soi-disant<em> être.

Ainsi, il ne doutait plus du bien qu'aurait pu apporter ses paroles de vérités à Morgane ou son attachement à Mordred. Quand on avait expérimenté les méthodes sournoises du Messager une fois, on les reconnaissait bien plus vite ensuite. Il l'avait monté contre la sœur d'Arthur pour que celle-ci se retrouve seule et perdue, condamnée à rejoindre leurs ennemis. Il lui avait dit de ne pas sauver le druide en sachant toutefois qu'il ne l'écouterait pas, mais c'était son hésitation à aller l'aider au dernier moment qu'il avait voulu déclencher. Et après, le doute avait germé dans son esprit et il n'avait plus fait confiance au petit en le revoyant avec Alvarr.

Il l'avait poussé à se méfier de ceux qui auraient pu être ses alliés sans difficultés. Et, oh, que tout ça était bien organisé dans la tête de ce satané reptiles ! _Oh_, comme il avait dû s'amuser à se jouer de lui, attendant l'instant propice pour donner un conseil que Merlin n'oserait pas gâcher.

« _Vous êtes sûr que c'est la seule solution ?_ » Avait-il demandé, soudain redevenu le jeune magicien qui n'était pas sûr de lui.

« _Je n'en vois pas d'autre. Malheureusement._ »

Et c'était mot pour mot ce qu'il lui avait répété quand il s'était tenu devant lui, une épée menaçant le cœur de la bête après avoir découvert la supercherie. Il l'avait poursuivi car le couard s'était caché hors de portée de son pouvoir dès que sa tromperie avait été achevée. Après, il lui avait ordonné de s'agenouiller, lui avait lancé son « _Malheureusement_ » haineusement à la figue et l'avait pourfendu. La lame s'enfonçant délibérément centimètre par centimètre dans la carcasse de l'infâme lézard qui n'avait eu d'autre choix que de rester cloué sur place à agoniser.

Même pour Nimueh qui avait joué avec la vie de sa mère et celle de son mentor, il n'avait pas éprouvée une telle joie barbare à tuer.

* * *

><p>« <em>Je te demande pardon ?<em> »

« _Vous m'avez bien entendu, sire._ »

Bon sang, comme il avait été dur de lui redire encore une fois cet honteux mensonge.

« _Cette guerre était longue, interminable même._ » Avait-il soupiré, faussement blasé. « _Et vous étiez là, et je m'ennuyais. C'est arrivé. J'aurais pu choisir n'importe qui, ce n'était pas contre vous en particulier._ »

Jouer la comédie n'était pas un des talents auquel il aimait avoir recours mais s'il ne le faisait pas, Arthur ne le croirait jamais et son devoir était de quitter le château après avoir effectué avec succès sa dernière mission.

« _Merlin ! Penses-tu vraiment que je sois assez idiot pour croire à de pareilles sornettes ?_ »

Il ne l'avait pas cru, effectivement, mais il s'était quand même énervé fortement après son discours. C'était l'idéal. Il aurait eu plus de difficulté à convaincre un Arthur calme.

« _Voyons, sire. Vous étiez terriblement amoureux de Guenièvre et tout à coup, on se retrouve dans la même tente et comme par hasard, vous commencez à avoir des sentiments pour moi ? Si vous n'êtes même pas capable de discerner vos propres émotions…_ » Il avait fait une pause pour sourire moqueusement. « _Je crains pour Albion._ »

« _Ca faisait bien longtemps que tu n'avais plus été faire un tour à la taverne et je constate que ça ne te réussit toujours pas._ »

Voyant qu'il perdait de la crédibilité tout à coup, il n'avait pu qu'enchaîner :

« _Je pense que si Lancelot était toujours là, il pourrait vous certifier que nous avions des activités beaucoup plus intéressantes que boire. Ou après du moins._ »

C'était là que la conversation avait pris une tournure un peu plus positive pour la réussite de son plan. Le roi était devenu raide comme la corde d'un arc et avait encré ses deux puits bleutés dans les siens en espérant trouver quelque chose qui dénierait cette information.

Vu l'expression profondément blessée qu'il avait dû cacher rapidement derrière un masque de froideur, il l'avait cru.

« _Alors Majesté, si vous me laissiez vous libérer de cet enchantement ridicule… Je pourrais m'en aller tranquillement._ »

« _Si enchantement il y a, Merlin. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, crois-moi bien que tu vas m'entendre._ »

A ce moment, il avait voulu se rétracter, lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai du tout, que jamais de la vie il n'aurait obligé Arthur à l'aimer en lui jetant un sort. Mais c'aurait été égoïste de sa part. Alors il s'était tu, se contentant de sourire un peu plus. Un sourire qui résonnait en écho monstrueux à l'intérieur de lui. Quand ses doigts avaient effleurés les tempes du blond, il avait senti un froid mordant l'envahir de l'intérieur puis se répandre dans la tête de son Roi. Et en direct, il avait assisté à la destruction des souvenirs qu'Arthur avait de lui. Chaque geste tendre devenant vite un contact non désiré mais poussé par une cause inconnue qui lui était étrangère.

Des images de Guenièvre avaient envahi tout l'espace mis à disposition et il avait su à grand regret que même s'il voulait redevenir son ami, le souverain n'accepterait plus jamais de le considérer comme tel. Il le poursuivrait même peut-être pour tuer le nouveau traître qu'il venait de découvrir parmi ses proches. Il serait relégué au rang de Morgane. D'Agravain.

La souffrance provoquée par cette réalisation lui avait presque fait oublier de continuer la formule de Kilgarrah mais il s'était bien vite repris en main en pensant que d'ici quelques minutes, il partirait très loin.

Conformément à cela, il avait déposé un Arthur inconscient sur le lit royal dès sa tâche terminée et il avait disparu dans la nuit. Comme un fantôme.

Après, le temps avait passé vite. Il avait été se cacher tout au nord du pays, le plus loin possible de son passé. Là où il était, les nouvelles ne passaient pas vraiment. Alors il s'était contenté d'apprendre que le Roi et la Reine attendaient un heureux événement. Ça lui avait suffi.

Pour passer le temps, le dragon lui avait confié la garde d'Aithusa. Le blanc pur de ses écailles l'avait plongé dans une profonde tristesse le signe du renouveau pour Emrys et le grand roi d'Albion ne lui inspirait plus qu'une amertume sans nom. Il n'avait pas chassé son protégé pourtant. Il fut donc son compagnon pendant de longs mois, l'abritant sous ses grandes ailes lorsqu'il pleuvait et le réchauffant de son souffle incandescent lorsque les températures chutaient. L'animal avait presque atteint la taille du Grand Dragon, aussi se sentait-il en sécurité caché entre ses imposantes pattes.

Un jour vint la fée, elle aussi amenée par Kilgarrah. Voyant son goût pour la magie, il lui apprit quelques tours. De plus en plus durs. Et quand Niniane lui demanda comment en appeler au vent, il lui montra sans réfléchir. Elle s'en servit. Pour l'enfermer dans une colonne de vent pendant qu'il dormait.

Bloqué, la voix enfermée à l'intérieur, il s'était presque cru perdu quand les deux dragons s'étaient posés là. Mais le plus âgé l'aida pas. Il s'assit devant lui, sans parler, le laissant s'exténuer à frapper du poing dans le vide et à crier sans jamais pouvoir être entendu. Quand il s'était résigné à ne pas recevoir d'aide, le Messager s'était levé et avait emporté l'autre membre de son espèce avec lui.

Merlin avait croisé le regard d'Aithusa, _leur_ dragon, mais il avait compris que l'animal n'avait d'autre choix que d'obéir à son aîné.

Niniane était revenue. Tous les jours. Elle se posait sur un rocher près de sa prison et le fixait avec des yeux adorateurs et il avait su qu'elle ne le libérerait pas. Les fées étaient capricieuses, d'après l'un des livres de Gaïus, elle voulait enfermer tout ce qu'elle trouvait beau. Il aurait presque pu le prendre pour un compliment si la seule pensée qui lui avait tenu compagnie dans cette cellule venteuse n'avait pas été d'imaginer à quel point Arthur exécrait son existence même maintenant.

* * *

><p>« Arthur » enfonça le canon de son revolver un peu plus contre sa poitrine et une sensation de plénitude totalement inconvenante l'envahit. C'était comme si le poids de toute sa rancœur s'allégeait d'un coup. Comme si elle disparaissait pour ne laisser qu'un vide apaisant.<p>

Les muscles du brun se relâchèrent un à un et il comprit que le garçon en face de lui, avec les cheveux aussi dorés que lors de sa première vie et les yeux d'un bleu céleste était la dernière incarnation d'Arthur qu'il verrait. Et bon, c'était un peu comme si c'était le _sien_. Le même visage, la même stature.

Il était en colère.

– Je rangerai votre chambre tout à l'heure, Sire. J'ai des remèdes à livrer pour Gaïus.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait dit ça mais son cerveau semblait tout à fait sûr que c'était la chose à dire. Alors il ne dit rien d'autre et offrit un sourire impertinent au prince, s'amusant de voir le blond écarquiller les yeux de surprise avant d'ouvrir et de fermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Au moins, Arthur n'était plus fâché.

– Qu'est-… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Lui lança l'héritier, troublé mais méfiant.

Pourquoi se méfiait-il ?

– Je vous jure que ce ne sera pas long, elle reluira sous tous les angles quand vous reviendrez de l'entraînement.

Ah ! Voilà. Le fils d'Uther poussa un soupire résigné ; il le croyait enfin. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme si Merlin avait l'habitude de lui mentir en prétextant une livraison de son mentor pour ne pas faire ses corvées de serviteur.

– Morgane en a parlé…

– De quoi ? Fit le magicien, surpris. Vous êtes réconcilié avec Dame Morgane ?

– … Les choses ont… changés à cette époque.

Ne s'occupant pas de sa dernière phrase, le brun reprit :

– Bah, vous ne pouviez pas lui faire la tête pendant deux mois uniquement parce que vous avez fait un pari et que c'est vous qui avez perdu !

- x -

Arthur dévisagea son vis-à-vis avec attention. Il s'agissait bien de celui qui hantait ses cauchemars, un peu plus jeune peut-être. Morgane avait aussi parlé de ça. Pas de réincarnation pour le grand sorcier Merlin, lorsqu'il venait pour lui le temps de changer de vie, il se retirait quelque part et restait en sommeil jusqu'à ce que son enveloppe charnelle se régénère assez. Après, il pouvait de nouveau gambader sur Terre...

D'habitude, le jeune homme ne croyait pas Morgane. Ses propos étranges à propos d'une soi-disant vie antérieure dans laquelle elle avait été une sorcière puissante lui avait toujours laissé croire qu'elle était trop imaginative comme gamine. Etant plus âgé qu'elle de cinq ans, il n'avait pas passé tant de temps avec elle que Gwen -de son nom complet Gueneviève, même si elle s'obstinait à le nier. Ce n'était que récemment, suite à quelques mots lancés avec tristesse par l'adolescente qu'il avait eu ces rêves emplis de mensonges créés par un autre, par ce Merlin.

« _Je l'avais Vu que tu serais en colère à cause de lui, c'est pour ça que je t'ai attiré à Camlaan ce jour-là... Ca n'aurait pas marché si Emrys avait été avec toi..._ »

De là étaient arrivées les images d'un passé lointain, un passé dont il ne saisissait rien d'autre que les grandes lignes. Il avait aimé une femme, en avait été détourné par les tromperies d'un magicien, pour finalement être abandonné à la vérité. Après quelques hésitations, il avait posé des questions à Morgane et elle lui avait dit : Son existence jamais ne s'arrête. Mais le sorcier n'était pas invincible, juste éternel.

C'était donc simple, il pouvait le finir ici et maintenant. Si les indications de sa cousine étaient bonnes, alors il était arrivé au bon moment. Emrys était en train de subir les conséquences d'un millier d'années d'existence dans le même corps. Et avec ça venaient les pertes d'esprit, et le déclin de ses capacités magiques. A entendre les paroles insensées qu'il déblatérait à l'instant, ça devait avoir à peine commencé. Il n'en était encore qu'aux souvenirs du Prince Arthur, celui qui n'avait pas eu le courage de chercher ce traitre et de le tuer lui-même mais il le vengerait.

– Oh… mais tu n'es pas Arthur…

La voix traînante mais toujours aussi joyeuse de sa future victime le rappela à l'instant présent. Pas la peine de lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits pour s'enfuir.

– Si tu essayes de bouger, tu es mort. Grogna-t-il en avertissement.

Ne l'écoutant pas, le brun avança une main tremblante vers son front.

Quand leurs peaux entrèrent en contact, une chaleur longtemps perdue sembla couler à flot en lui. Elle apporta avec elle des milliers d'images différentes, des milliers de pensées que ses rêves ne lui avaient encore jamais permis d'effleurer. Comme un film étranger dont on lit les sous-titres pour la première fois, l'histoire morcelée qui lui était revenue en mémoire prit un sens. Tout à coup, l'affection profonde du roi envers son serviteur, puis conseiller rendit la trahison encore plus douloureuse... mais d'une manière nouvelle. Pas vindicative, juste absolument horrible à supporter. C'était pour cette raison, pour cette raison même que l'autre Arthur n'avait pas cherché à le tuer. Il avait essayé d'oublier.

C'était la vie qu'il avait eue plusieurs siècles auparavant.

L'occasion de méditer sur son ancienne royauté ne se présenterait pas tout de suite cependant car à la seconde même où il sentit la lame de Mordred s'enfoncer en lui pour mettre fin à ses jours comme si la scène se répétait vraiment, lorsque le noir envahit son champ de vision, la bande repartit en marche arrière... La surprise le fit sursauter alors qu'une détonation résonnait au loin.

Cette fois, le point de vue changea. Tout passa derrière ses paupières closes à une vitesse effarante sans pour autant lui éviter les détails les plus durs. Merlin l'avait aimé. Pas dès le premier regard, ni la première année d'ailleurs. Leurs sentiments à tous les deux avaient évolués, à des vitesses différentes. Puis son serviteur lui avait avoué pour sa Magie et tout en voyant ce moment défiler, il ressentit la peur et l'espoir du magicien comme s'ils étaient siens. Ils étaient partis en guerre... Puis la conception d'un héritier réclamée par le peuple... des conversations semblables les unes aux autres...

C'était tellement bizarre de voir tout ça par les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. Il comprenait maintenant qu'il s'était montré égoïste à vouloir forcer Merlin à prendre les décisions difficiles de lui-même. Et davantage encore quand il _vit_ la suite. La discussion avec le dragon, les indications qu'il avait fait suivre à son conseiller -promu pendant la bataille contre Morgane. Le piège de la fée... Le chagrin transcendant qui avait assailli le brun lorsqu'il avait trouvé la raison de son enfermement : la plaine de Camlaan, dévastée, jonchée de corps sans vie. Dont le sien, celui du plus grand roi de tous les temps.

« _C'est moi qui… moi qui distrait Arthur ?_ »

– Stupide idiot, chuchota-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

– C'est un… pléonasme… Arthur.

Le changement dans la voix du brun lui fit ouvrir les yeux brusquement.

Son taux d'hémoglobine fit une chute libre lorsqu'il découvrit que le pull bleu du sorcier arborait maintenant la couleur incarna de son essence vitale exactement à l'endroit où son arme le touchait. Avec horreur, il réalisa d'où venait le bruit de détonation ; il avait tiré sous le choc.

– Tu es le plus horrible serviteur, et le plus horrible conseiller, et le plus horr-

– Ah.

Le Seigneur des Dragons s'interrompit pour essuyer le sang coulant au coin de sa bouche avec sa manche :

– C'est vous finalement… Sire.

Une quinte de toux l'agita mais le pauvre crétin n'arrêta pas de sourire pour autant.

– Oui, évidemment. Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Rétorqua Arthur, la voix brisée alors qu'il lâchait son revolver.

Il s'avança d'un pas, le seul qui le séparait encore de Merlin et le prit dans ses bras, se fichant bien de la tâche rouge qui commençait à apparaître sur sa chemise. La chaleur du liquide contrasterait bientôt avec le froid de son propriétaire. Son corps commençait déjà à se ramollir dans ses bras, signe que la vie le quittait peu à peu.

Par réflexe, il entama un mouvement de balancier tout en retenant le corps du magicien debout du mieux qu'il le pouvait. En réponse, le brun sourit contre la nuque halée de son prince.

– J'ai toujours su… que jouer avec des armes était dangereux.

– Je suis désolé.

– Faut pas… soupira le brun.

– Je suis désolé… continua Arthur.

…

– Désolé… Je suis désolé…

Et même lorsque la respiration sifflante de Merlin arrêta de chatouiller son oreille, même lorsque les battements de cœur contre sa poitrine s'estompèrent jusqu'à ne plus résonner, le Roi Présent et A Venir continua de bercer son serviteur en lui murmurant une litanie d'excuses à l'oreille.


End file.
